fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki:Featured Poll
Take a look at the previous polls that used to be on the front page. Polls are changed every 2 weeks. If you have an idea for a new front page poll, please comment it! The current poll is always at the top, followed by the one before it, and so on. March 10 - March 23, 2018 (Current Poll) Which Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! skill would you like to have? * Dashing * Double Jump * Gliding * Ground Pound * Swim Boost * Wall Climbing February 24 - March 9, 2018 Which pet is your favorite? * Pickle * Cookie * Cannoli * Jackie * Tart After a total of 27 votes, 9 (33%) say that Cookie is their favorite pet. February 10 - February 23, 2018 Which Taco Mia To Go! Chips sound the tastiest? * Blue Corn Chips * Fiesta Chips * Pepperjack Rounds * Chili Lime Tortillas * Nacho Cheese Chips * Spicy Twists * Traditional Chips After a total of 27 votes, 16 (59%) think that Nacho Cheese Chips sound the tastiest. January 27 - February 9, 2018 Which news reporter do you like the best? * Foodini * Shannon * Duke Gotcha After a total of 24 votes, 14 (58%) like Shannon the best. January 13 - January 26, 2018 Which Cheeseria debut is your favorite? * Perri * Austin * Brody * Rhonda * Chester After a total of 25 votes, 12 (48%) favorite Perri. December 30, 2017 - January 12, 2018 Powsicle Drizzle or Creamsicle Drizzle? * Powsicle Drizzle * Creamsicle Drizzle After a total of 25 votes, 17 (68%) prefer Powsicle Drizzle. December 16 - December 29, 2017 What platformer boss would you like to meet? * Sarge * Luau LePunch * Radley Madish After a total of 20 votes, 13 (65%) would like to meet Luau LePunch. December 2 - December 15, 2017 Which type of pepper sounds the most appetizing? * Red Peppers * Green Peppers * Fajita Peppers * Banana Peppers * Black Pepper * Crushida Pepper * Sport Peppers After a total of 21 votes, 7 (33%) think that Green Peppers sound the most appetizing. November 18 - December 1, 2017 Which game will you play more? * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Neither * Both After a total of 27 votes, 14 (52%) will play neither of the games. November 4 - November 17, 2017 Apple Filling or Blueberry Filling? * Apple Filling * Blueberry Filling After a total of 25 votes, 15 (60%) prefer Apple Filling. October 21 - November 3, 2017 Which Sushiria tea looks the most tasty? * Almond Tea * Blueberry Tea * Chocolate Tea * Tangerine Tea After a total of 31 votes, 15 (45%) think that Chocolate Tea looks the most tasty. October 7 - October 20, 2017 Which gameria is the hardest to play? * Papa's Sushiria * Papa's Cheeseria * Papa's Wingeria * Papa's Bakeria After a total of 33 votes, there is a tie between Papa's Sushiria and Papa's Wingeria! Each gameria recieved 14 votes (42% each) September 23 - October 6, 2017 Which character do you want to meet? * Cecilia * Julep * Matt * Rudy After a total of 20 votes, 12 (60%) want to meet Matt. September 9 - September 22, 2017 Which Tastyville location would you like to visit? * Cloudberry Beauty Salon * Fluffmart * Papa's Pizzeria * Pauly's Pepper After a total of 26 votes, 17 (65%) would like to visit Papa's Pizzeria. August 26 - September 8, 2017 Which Papa Louie 2 mushroom do you like better? * Blue Shroom * Thorn Shroom * Bow Shroom After a total of 20 votes, 14, (70%) like the Blue Shroom best. August 12 - August 25, 2017 Papa's Pancakeria HD has some wonderful specials to offer. Which one do you want to try? * Banana Cream Pie * Honeyhive * Lumberjack Toast * Sugar Toast Crunch * Wildberry Waffles After a total of 18 votes, 8 (44%) want to try Lumberjack Toast. July 29 - August 11, 2017 Which chocolate item looks the most tasty? * Chocolate Acorn * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Chocolate Mousse Dollops After a total of 18 votes, 10 (56%) think Chocolate Chips look the most tasty. July 15 - July 28, 2017 Pirate Bash or Big Top Carnival? * Pirate Bash * Big Top Carnival After a total of 23 votes, 12 (52%) prefer Pirate Bash. July 1 - July 14, 2017 Which Minigame is Your Favorite? * Papa's Raceway * Blender Ball * Hot Shot * Pop Dart * Spin N' Sauce After a total of 20 votes, 10 (50%) favorite the minigame Papa's Raceway. June 17 - June 30, 2017 Which Derp Type Do You Like Better? * Wildberry Derps * Cupidberry Derps * Splashberry Derps After a total of 20 votes, 9 (45%) like Wildberry Derps better. June 3 - June 16, 2017 Fried Eggs or Scrambled Eggs? * Fried Eggs * Scrambled Eggs After a total of 20 votes, 15 (75%) prefer scrambled eggs. May 20 - June 2, 2017 Which Baseball Team Do You Support? * Whiskview Black Birds * Calypso Island Coconuts * Tastyville Tomatoes * Frostfield Batters After a total of 18 votes, there is a tie (7 votes each, 39% each) between Whiskview Black Birds and Calypso Island Coconuts. May 6 - May 19, 2017 Which Taco Mia To Go! Shell Do You Want To Try? * Funnel Cake Shell * Pumpkin Spice Tortilla * Lava MunchMelt After a total of 22 votes, 15 (68%) want to try the Funnel Cake Shell. April 22 - May 5, 2017 Which Enemy Is Your Favorite? * Lettuce Lark * Awesome Saucer * Mallow Men * Banana Pants After a total of 20 votes, 11 (55%) favorite Mallow Men. April 8 - April 21, 2017 Which Donuteria Icing Looks The Tastiest? * Full Moon Icing * Lavender Icing * Cotton Candy Icing After a total of 18 votes, 12 (67%) think that Full Moon Icing looks the tastiest. March 25 - April 7, 2017 Which Hot Doggeria Soda Looks The Tastiest? * Lemon Mist * Tangerine Pop * Fizzo * Hyper Green After a total of 16 votes, 6 (38%) think Fizzo looks the tastiest. March 11 - March 24, 2017 Would You Like To Try Flavor X Drizzle or Purple Burple Drizzle? * Flavor X Drizzle * Purple Burple Drizzle After a total of 12 votes, there is a TIE (50%) between the two drizzles. February 25 - March 10, 2017 Which New Holiday Do You Like Better? * BavariaFest * Lucky Lucky Matsuri After a total of 20 votes, 11 (55%) prefer BavariaFest. February 11 - February 24, 2017 Which Bakeria Special Would You Like To Try? * Cocoa Key Lime * Mississippi Mud * Shoofly Pie * Southern Pecan * Luau Punch After a total of 13 votes, 4 (31%) would like to try Cocoa Key Lime. January 28 - February 10, 2017 Which Papa Louie Platformer do you prefer? * Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! * Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! After a total of 14 votes, 11 (79%) prefer Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! January 14 - January 27, 2017 If you were to visit any of these Slider Scouts areas, where would you go? * Blue Moon Bay * Cookie Caverns * Watermelon Maze * Fizzo Factory After a total of 17 votes, 8 (43%) want to visit Blue Moon Bay. December 31, 2016 - January 13, 2017 In your opinion, which gameria is harder? *Papa's Taco Mia! *Papa's Bakeria *Papa's Sushiria After a total of 18 votes, 14 (78%) think that Papa's Sushiria is harder. December 17 - December 30, 2016 Between These Fillings in Papa's Bakeria, Which One Is Your Favorite? * Key Lime * Cheesecake * Cherry * Fudge * Strawberry After a total of 19 votes, there is a 2 way tie between Cherry and Fudge (5 votes, 26% each) December 3 - December 16, 2016 If You Were A Character In Jacksmith, Which Weapon Would You Want? * Sword * Bow * Axe * Shield * Pike * Mace After a total of 22 votes, 9 (41%) would want the bow as a weapon. November 19 - December 2, 2016 Which Town Would You Like To Visit? * Portallini * Tastyville * Sakura Bay * Calypso Island * Starlight City After a total of 23 votes (48%), the town where most people want to visit is Sakura Bay. November 5 - November 18, 2016 Which Slider in Slider Scouts Do You Like Better? * Disco Plumm * Root Beer Float After a total of 14 votes, 12 (86%) like the Root Beer Float better. October 22 - November 4, 2016 Which would be a good name for an area in a possible Papa Louie 4? * Cheese Canyon * Pizza Plateau * Marshmallow Mountain After a total of 18 votes, 16 (89%) want Papa Louie 4 to take place in Marshmallow Mountain. From this point below, polls were only posted for 1 week. October 15-21, 2016 Do You Think That Joy And Ninjoy Are The Same Person? * Yes * No After a total of 3 votes, 3 (100%) think that Joy and Ninjoy are the same person. October 8-14, 2016 Which Male Chef Do You Like Best? * Chuck * Alberto * Tony * Rudy * Timm * Cooper After a total of 8 votes, 6 (75%) like Rudy the best. October 1-7, 2016 Which Papa's Cookieria Special Looks The Most Tasty? * Chocolate Delight * Sugar Cookie Surprise * Lucky Greens * Summer Beach * Sweet Nuts After a total of 7 votes, 4 (57%) think that Sugar Cookie Surprise looks the tastiest. September 24-30, 2016 Predict the Slider Scouts Release Date: * October 17 * October 29 * November 7 * November 23 * December 2 * December 14 * December 30 After a total of 6 votes, 4 (67%) think that the Slider Scouts release date will be the closest to November 23. Category:Flipline Fan Customers Wiki